Cendrillon
by yukki067
Summary: This is my version of the story of Cendrillon. And i made it of Luki and Rin because they make such a cute couple and they deserve more fanfics. So i hope you like it! It's about that Rin works for the evil witch Hatsune and Luki is the handsome prince!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first LukiXRin fanfic. in my opinion. I hope you like it.**

**Narrator's POV**

In a country called Vocalia, in the not so dark middle ages, a maid was beginning to get scolded by her mistress, an evil witch called Miku Hatsune in a dark, elegant mansion.

"You almost got caught, Rin. How could you allow that?" Miku said in a bitter tone of voice while a blonde sixteen year old girl kneeled before her. The girl was really pretty, she had shoulder length blonde hair and beautiful sapphire eyes and beautiful skin but she was a cold, sarcastic killer and her name was Rin Kagamine.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again, my lady." Rin said while standing up.

"It better not because if it does then I'll kill your brother and your sister and then your BFF Gumi and then the stupid hunter (Kaito) and then little red boobs (Meiko)." Miku said while twirling a piece of her teal hair.

"Little red boobs?" Rin asked sarcastically.

"Yeah the one with brown hair." Miku said.

"Mistress, don't you think you're being too harsh with Rin." A bunny with a bow in her head and a little dress said.

"Thank you, Teto. Well okay but why am I doing this again?" Rin asked.

"Because if you didn't accept, your brother would be dead already and your dear sister would be dead too and you'd be all alone. And anyways you owe me for killing my stupid, younger sister that thought that the fastest and easiest way to getting food was by alluring children to a house made of candy." Miku said while walking around Rin and Rin walked to start cleaning.

"It wasn't me, it was Kaito and anyways she turned Len into a hippo." Rin said.

"The mistress likes reminding everyone the things she does." A monkey with glasses and a suit said.

"Ted do I need to turn you into a worm again." Miku said angry.

"No." Ted replied.

"It would seem that you're cruel with your old butler and maid. I wonder how they looked before they were turned into animals." Rin mumbled.

"And I can't believe that the wizard (Kiyoteru) chose your stupid sister (Lily) over me!" Miku screamed and Rin rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Well what's my next target?" Rin asked while she picked up and cleaned a beautiful vase.

"The prince." Miku said and Rin almost dropped the vase but caught it just in time.

"But, how if I don't even know how he looks like?" Rin asked while stuttering and also placing the vase back in its place.

"Well you have seen the King and the Queen, right?" Miku asked and Rin nodded.

"He looks just like the Queen but just with short hair and being a boy." Miku said.

"Okay, but my lady what's in it for you if I murder the prince successfully?" Rin asked and Miku smirked.

"Well you know my dear adorable son, Mikuo. He's the next one in line if the prince dies because his father was the Queen's brother and because the queen doesn't have any more children." Miku said.

"In other words the mistress would rule the kingdom through her son." Teto said while hopping.

"Okay but what does this have to do with me? Why can't you just poison the prince?" Rin asked.

"Ugh because the Queen wouldn't let me be 100 miles close to him and anyways your debt will be cleared if you marry Mikuo and you'll be Queen and I'll finally beat little Mrs. Pink Hair!" Miku said.

"I can't believe you're still angry because Queen Luka won the prettiest of them all pageant years ago." Ted said.

"She cheated, I should have won." Miku said pissed.

"Are you done now?" Rin asked sarcastically.

"Wait a minute. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I'm done." Miku said.

"You're dismissed, Rin." Miku said and Rin started walking to the town since she worked for the witch that lived in the forest on the top of a hill and she saw that Mikuo was walking towards the house.

"Oh hi Mikuo." Rin said and Mikuo turned red.

"Hi Rin. Did mother tell you about her evil, wacky, psycho plan against my cuz?" Mikuo asked and Rin nodded.

"I don't see the reason why she wants to kill Luki; he's a nice guy even though he always interrogates me before I leave the castle." Mikuo said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well I don't know about your mom but..." Rin started saying and a boy who looked just like Rin came in running.

"Rin something happened!" The boy screamed.

"What Len?" Rin asked. "Did Mako eat the apple again?"

"No! Something else!" Len said.

"Did the baker die and they're giving out free cupcakes?" Rin said.

"No!" Len said.

"Did Gacha found magic beans again?" Rin said.

"No! Something important!" Len said.

"Did Nana fall down the hole again?" Rin asked.

"No something very important!" Len said.

"Hmm, I don't know, just tell me!" Rin said desperately.

"Kaito has his head stuck in a bucket!" Len said and Mikuo and Rin just stared at him.

"Are you playing with me?" Rin asked and then everyone heard someone running towards them.

"LEN! WHERE ARE YOÙ? HELP ME..." Kaito yelled with a bucket in his head and he hit a tree and then Meiko came in running.

"Baby are you okay?" Meiko asked.

"How am I going to be okay if I'm losing air in here?" Kaito exclaimed.

"Meiko, wait for me." A girl with green hair said that was running behind Meiko.

"Hi Gumi." Rin said.

"Oh hi Rin, it's so bad that we have to see each other under these circumstances. Hi Mikuo were you and Rin alone?" Gumi said.

"Yes I mean we weren't doing anything." Mikuo said while blushing.

"Really?" Gumi asked skeptic.

"Hello head stuck in a bucket here." Kaito said angry.

"I know let's chop his head off and then he'll be okay." A woman called Miku Zatsune came in saying while she holded her death scythe. She was just an evil version of Miku that just happened to be a psycho.

"What? No it's his only good feature!" Meiko screamed.

"Just get some butter and put it around his neck and pull." Rin said and they went for some butter and they did what Rin said.

"I'M FREE! THANK YOU RIN!" Kaito screamed while hugging Rin.

"Um bye Rin I have to see my mom. See you later." Mikuo said while he started to leave.

"Bye Mikuo." Rin said.

"I have to go too if my aunt Cul finds out I'm here, she'll kill me." Gumi said and Rin waved and they left.

"Meiko and I have to check the trap." Kaito said while grabbing Meiko's hand and entering deeper into the forest.

"Damn it I wanted to kill someone." Zatsune said sadly.

"Yeah sure whatever. Let's go home, Len." Rin said while grabbing Len's hand and walking to the town and they were stopped by a girl with long ash blonde wavy hair and blue eyes.

"Hey SeeU." Rin said while SeeU looked at the ground.

"The bears told me to never go to their house ever again if I go, they'll eat me. And they called me Goldielocks. What do they mean by that Rinny?" SeeU said.

"They really do mean that they are going eat you. And SeeU, you're blond." Rin said and she walked with Len and the baker's apprentice Sora walked by Rin.

"Oh Rin, I'll send you some muffins later today!" Sora said.

"Thanks Sora!" Rin said and Sora blushed and she got to their house and when she opened the door, she saw her older sister Lily, sitting on a chair. Lily was a beautiful young girl with long, blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes in her early twenties, she was the eldest of the Kagamine siblings.

"Lily I thought you were in the mountains with Kiyoteru your husband!" Rin said and she hugged Lily.

"Well I decided to pay a little visit to my little sis and my little bro and Rin, some guy left these roses for you and he was pretty cute! He had short black messy hair and golden eyes and pale skin." Lily said while giving Rin some roses.

"Wait? Rei gave you these?" Rin asked.

"So that's the cutie's name!" Lily said while putting her hands to her face and Len's face turned dark for a second and then he turned around.

"I'll be right back. I have to go kill somebody right now." Len said while walking to the door.

"Stop talking nonsense, idiot." Rin said while grabbing her brother.

"Okay Rin, you can't stop me from going to go kill that stupid merchant." Len said while opening the door and then Rin grabbed his hand and put it on his back and pushed him to the floor and put her foot on her brother's back.

"Yeah and I'm the girl." Rin said sarcastically while taking her foot off and walking towards Lily.

"Sometimes I think that Rin does exercise, but you don't have any time since you work all day and night for that stupid witch." Len said while trying to get up.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Rin asked Lily. That always surprised Len, that how fast his sister's personality changed so fast.

"It's not like she's here to tell us that she's -you know what-." Len said and Lily blushed.

"Well that's what I'm here to talk to you guys about." Lily said and Len's jaw opened till the floor and his eyes opened like plates and Rin stayed normal.

"I'm so happy for you, sis!" Rin screamed while hugging Lily and Kaito bursted through the door.

"I heard everything you've said and we are going to have an awesome dinner at my house because I killed a bear!" Kaito screamed.

"Really, 'cause you only gamble and gamble." Len said sarcastically and Kaito hit him with an arrow.

"This time I didn't gamble and if you must know my arrow is in that thing's head." Kaito said while dragging Lily and Rin outside.

"At least you admitted that you gamble." Rin said and Kaito's jaw fell to the ground.

"WHY ARE YOU SOOOO CRUEL?" Kaito screamed while crying and kneeling before Rin.

"Because you're like an older brother to me and that's how I treat Len." Rin said while patting Kaito's head.

And they all entered the house again.

"I understand you love me so much that I'm like a brother to you. I love you too Rin. You're like my sister too." Kaito said while hugging her.

"Okay, and I have to thank you for taking Len as your apprentice, Kaito. You have helped us so much." Lily said while they all sat down at the table. Rin went to the kitchen.

"Of course, Len has always looked up to me and it's a pleasure to guide him on his journey to manhood." Kaito said. "And besides I have to help him have a future job and being a hunter is fun."

"You mean gambling and drinking juice while leaving traps." Len said skeptic.

"No, shooting arrows and trapping animals in elaborate traps." Kaito responded.

"Well Rin tell me, how are things being a maid?" Lily said.

"It's okay I guess." Rin said while bringing tea and cookies for Kaito and her siblings.

"Rin if you don't want to work anymore you can always come live with Meiko and me." Kaito said while taking a sip of his tea.

"What?! If she needs to live with someone it will be me. I'm her family by blood." Lily said a bit pissed while breaking a cookie.

"Yeah but I'm like family." Kaito said.

"There's no such thing." Len said.

"Thanks for the offers but I'm okay working and living with Len." Rin said.

"Okay I should be leaving now. Kiyoteru worries when I'm not home before sunset. Bye Kaito. Bye Len. Bye Rin, later we'll talk about that cute Rei." Lily said while standing up and hugging her siblings.

"Why would you guys talk about Rei?" Kaito asked confused.

"That idiot gave Rin roses." Len said angry.

"Len come, we have to kill an animal." Kaito said while standing up with murderous face.

"Both of you stop. Bye Lily. Kaito shouldn't you be helping Meiko with your party." Rin said while grabbing them by their necks and she hugged Lily.

"You're right, Len come I need your help skinning the bear. Rin come after sunset to my house and please don't be late." Kaito said while dragging Len out of the house. And Lily went to her home with her husband.

Rin was alone but she didn't mind being alone.

"Maybe I should find out some information about the prince. Well it's time to look for him." Rin thought while leaving her house with a cloak on.

Meanwhile at the palace.

In the ballroom of the palace was the queen of Vocalia, Luka. She was beautiful and also very difficult to please. And all the servants were running around cleaning and trying to please the queen.

"Piko! Where's the banners?! Piko, why isn't the garden fixed for the ball." Luka screamed.

"Your majesty, the gardener isn't here." Piko said while writing something down.

"Well tell him to get here as fast as he can because I want this to be perfect. The ball is the night when my baby will find his bride!" Luka said while sitting down on her throne.

"But your majesty wouldn't it be easier to just let him fall in love with the one that he loves." Piko said.

"I didn't get to choose who I wanted to marry! Because I got stuck with this cheeseball of a man!" Luka said while pointing at her husband Gakupo who was reading a scroll that had drawings on it.

"Hahahahaha! Stupid Naruto." Gakupo said while closing the scroll. "So whaddya talking about Honey?"

"Looooookkkkkkkk!" Luka said while crying. "Nothing Gakupo, why don't you go to the chef and tell him to make us some food!"

"Can we have Eggplant and Sushi?" Gakupo asked.

"Yes, just leave for God's sake!" Luka said.

"Okay but honey did you invite Kaito and Mei-chan?" Gakupo asked since he and Kaito were childhood friends.

"Of course I did you idiot!" Luka said.

"I love you too." Gakupo said while walking out of the throne room.

"Why me?! Why me?! Why me?!" Luka said while covering her face with her hands.

"Um, your highness, do you really want every type of wine in the party?" Piko asked worried.

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever. Did you invite all of the princesses?" Luka asked while taking her hands off her face.

"Yes your majesty. But the princesses Gumi and Mako won't be coming." Piko said.

"Why not?" Luka asked.

"Well princess Gumi has been disappeared for 16 years and princess Mako has been banned by the queen of Utau of ever entering that country again and she's been hiding ever since." Piko said.

"What about princess Ruko?" Luka asked.

"Um your majesty, she's a man." Piko said while scratching the back of his head.

"WHAT?! I would have never guessed. At least everyone else is coming." Luka said but then remembered something.

"WHERE'S MY BABY?!" Luka screamed.

"Your majesty, he's in the library with some guards." Piko said.

"Make sure he never leaves this castle!" Luka said.

"Your majesty. Don't you think that it's weird keeping an 18 year old locked up in a castle? How is he going to rule the kingdom if he's never gone outside." Piko said.

"Yes he does know about the outside. He's read the books, seen the maps. He knows everything that he needs to know and I'm not dieing soon!" Luka said.

"Ummmmmm. Whatever you say your majesty, just don't behead me like you did with the other squire." Piko said while walking some steps back.

"Okay. Have you seen Mikuo?" Luka asked.

"He left your majesty." Piko said.

"That boy, he's always outside, I wonder why, could it be that he's in love?" Luka said.

"Your majesty, why is everything you talk about is related to love?" Piko asked.

"Because I'm a desperate romantic. DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT!?" Luka said when fire appeared in her eyes.

"Of course not your majesty." Piko said fearfully.

"Good." Luka said while getting back in her normal queenly position.

Meanwhile at the prince's room.

"Finally I escaped those stupid guards. Who knew that they would so stupid to follow a ball?" Luki said while lying on his bed.

"There's nothing to do! I've read all of the books in the library, memorized all the battle tactics, i know how to dance and fight since dad showed me how to fight like a samurai." Luki said and then Mikuo came in through the window.

"Hello your majesty." Mikuo said while bowing down to Luki.

"Where the hell have you been?" Luki asked while getting up from his bed.

"You know outside, in the real world. Outside of your mom's safe zone." Mikuo said while sitting on one of the chairs that Luki had in his room.

"You always do this. When I need you, you're never around." Luki said angry.

"Sorry your majesty for having a life." Mikuo said.

"Where were you anyway?" Luki asked.

"Visiting some friends and can I confess something to you?" Mikuo said.

"You're always visiting friends. Sure what is it?" Luki said a bit confused.

"Well there's this girl and I really like her. She's very cute and nice. And I think I'm in love with her." Mikuo said while blushing.

"That would explain your behavior the past months. Your constant trips into town, being distracted and over all weird." Luki said.

"Hey I'm not weird, I'm in love. When you grow up and fall in love then you'll understand." Mikuo said defensively.

"I'm 18 I'm already an adult." Luki said angry.

"Yet you still live under your mother's rules like a good boy." Mikuo said while standing up.

"What do you mean?" Luki asked.

"You've never set a foot on the town or gone horseback riding through the woods. You haven't done any of these things because you're scared of disobeying your mommy." Mikuo explained while making a baby voice in the last part.

"I'm not afraid of her I just don't want to get into a fights or conflicts. You know I hate that type of stuff." Luki said.

"Well then you're prince of the wusses." Mikuo said.

"I am not a momma's boy or a wuss." Luki said.

"Have you noticed that's your catchphrase?" Mikuo said.

"Whatever, so do you want to fence or something?" Luki asked.

"Sorry I have to go now." Mikuo said while jumping out of the window.

"Bye!" Mikuo said while being on the floor.

"That jerk he's always been this way." Luki thought.

Meanwhile with Rin. She was walking towards an alley.

"Wow, isn't it Hatsune's little watchdog. Better say a Chihuahua." A young man with silver hair and red eyes said while leaning on the wall and Rin stopped in her tracks.

"I am not a Chihuahua; I'm better a golden retriever." Rin said in her defense while turning around and the man chuckled.

"Yeah sure Rin." He said while crossing his arms.

"Well I don't give a damn; do you have anything on the prince, Dell?" Rin asked.

"By matter of fact I do Rin but remember all information has a price." Dell said while smiling at Rin.

"Okay what the hell do you want?" Rin asked.

"10 pounds of gold." Dell said and Rin snickered.

"Fine." Rin said while giving him the gold. "Now spit it out Dell."

"Okay this is what I know about him; he's never left the castle in his whole life, he's exceptionally smart and he's a complete wuss/mamma's boy and nobody knows how he looks and the ladies of the court say that he is super handsome." Dell said.

"Damnit, it's going to be hard to find him at the ball." Rin said while kicking one of the walls in the alley.

"Well Rin I heard that a certain someone has a crush on you." Dell said and Rin sighed.

"What Rei does not have a crush on me!" Rin said and Dell sighed.

"Not Rei some other person and no I'm not telling." Dell said while crossing his arms.

"Oh I heard that you have a crush on the town's seamstress." Rin said while referring to Haku.

"What no I don't!" Dell said while blushing and Rin turned around and kept walking.

"I also heard that she likes you too." Rin said while turning around to see Dell and kept walking to go to Kaito's house for the dinner party and she stopped at a big mansion and she entered and saw that Kaito had a bear head on his head.

"Wow he's super dumb." Rin thought and saw that Len was trying to flirt with Gumi and SeeU was talking with Meiko.

"So Rin, what are your measurements?" A woman with silver hair and red eyes asked Rin. It was Haku Yowane, the town's seamstress.

"Um, why you're asking Haku-san." Rin asked while turning to see Haku.

"For the dress that Ms. Hatsune told me to make for you for the ball." Haku said while smiling.

"How do you know?" Rin asked.

"Ms. Hatsune tells me everything." Haku said and Kaito had finally got the bear head off his head.

"Everyone! I will now tell the story when I saved Rin and saved Len from that baby hippo that ate him." Kaito said and Len's face turned red.

"You were eaten by a baby hippo?" Gumi asked and Len got mad.

"I wasn't eaten by a baby hippo!" Len screamed and Rin walked towards Len.

"Yeah you didn't get eaten by a baby hippo. You turned into one." Rin whispered in Len's ear.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, AND SHUT UP!" Len screamed at Rin.

"Aw, is Lenny wenny getting mad because I'm saying all of this in front of his crushy wushy." Rin said in a baby voice.

Len just stared at her and blushed.

"Rin, why don't you tell us all the events that happened before I saved you?" Kaito said.

"Okay. Where to begin? Well I guess it all started when my father decided to remarry. Our mother had passed away for some time so he decided to marry our stepmother." Rin said.

"A typo there my dear sister: Our evil stepmother. May she rot in hell." Len said.

"Well she hated us from the start. We were always in her way. She hated Lily the most, because Lily was the prettiest girl in our town and she looked way too much like our mother. One day she cut Lily's hair and left it super short like a boy's. Since Lily was crying I cut my hair too that was long too and I've never let it grow. That night Lily escaped our house and was given refuge by Meiko. The next day our stepmother took us to the forest where she left us there to rot with only two slices of bread. And idiot here thought it would be smart to use the crumbs to guide us. But he didn't think about birds. Even though I had suggested using rocks but lazy here was too lazy to go look for rocks" Rin said while watching Len.

"Hey I was 11; I barely knew where I was." Len said.

"Anyway we walked for hours and hours until we reached a house made out of candy. Again Mr. Idiot had a brilliant idea and we entered there." Rin said bitterly.

"Hey I was starving and how was I supposed to know that there was a witch there." Len said defensively.

"Well the witch gave us food. I didn't trust her that much. Len ate so much that he looked like a baby hippo. After that the witch wanted to eat us." Rin said.

"And that's when I showed up. I was right there in the woods minding my own business, when I heard some screams for help. I ran to the witch's house and I entered and saw her trying to push a baby hippo into the oven." Kaito said.

"I wasn't a baby hippo!" Len yelled angry.

"Yeah well you looked like one. And poor Rin was in a cage. I had to help them so I pushed the old hag in the oven and ignored her screams. After that I took the children here where I gave them shelter and where they were reunited with their sister." Kaito continued and everyone were admiring his generosity.

"Yeah and he kept saying "I'm Kaito Shion, hunter and most awesome person ever" while doing weird and stupid poses." Len said.

"And I also made Len into my apprentice so he could learn the ways of a hunter." Kaito said while sitting down on a chair.

"Well Rin is that the real story?" Mikuo asked Rin.

"Yes every little detail." Rin said.

"Well what's about you not eating at the palace with all the maids and butlers at your whim?" Rin said mockingly.

"I don't need a bunch of maids and butlers around me. I just need to be sometimes with my friends." Mikuo said while standing in front of Rin and he was getting closer and Len noticed them.

"Mikuo, I don't know but I don't like you." Len said while standing in the middle of Rin and Mikuo.

"But Len, we've known each other ever since you moved into the town." Mikuo said defensively.

"Yeah Len. He was and is one of your best friends." Rin said.

"Whatever. Come on Rin let's go home." Len said while grabbing Rin's hand.

"Bye Mikuo." Rin said and Len and Rin got to their home and Rin went directly to her room.

"Well, I'm just hoping that I can find the prince as soon as I get there, so I can finish the job and get back here." Rin said while lying on her bed and grabbing a knife.

"But, I don't even know how to dance!" Rin said while dropping the knife and burying her face on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Narrator's POV:**

The next day, Miku had decided that when Rin was going to go dance in the ball, she might as well learn to dance so she can circulate before she can kill the prince. So Rin was practicing with Mikuo but she screwed up, big time. Because every 30 seconds. she would step on Mikuo's foot.

"Okay I'm sorry that I stepped on your foot like 10 times." Rin said while sitting down. "I'm a total mess for dancing."

"You're not a total mess for dancing, you're just not used to dancing with someone." Mikuo said while sitting down and massaging his foot.

"But it's technically my fault that I almost broke your foot." Rin said while leaning to see his foot.

"Calm down. There are some girls in the royal court that can't even dance. But for a beginner you're pretty good." Mikuo said.

"Thanks." Rin said while blushing and Teto noticed the blush.

"Oh love in the dance hall." Teto said.

"SHUT UP!" Mikuo and Rin screamed at Teto.

"Well here's some tea and cookies for your break." Ted said while giving Rin some tea and cookies on a tray.

"Thank you Ted." Mikuo said.

"You're welcome master." Ted said while kneeling to Mikuo.

Meanwhile in the castle. Luka was making Luki learn how to dance properly the waltz.

"One. Two. Three." Luka said while repeating the words.

"Mother, why must I dance with Piko?" Luki asked while stopping and Piko stopped too.

"Because he's the only servant available!" Luka screamed. "And keep dancing!"

"Your highness, this is no picnic for me either. But your majesty, why don't you just make a girl from the village dance with Prince Luki?" Piko asked.

"Because there's no way I'm letting some poor/riffraff dance with my baby!" Luka said.

"What about me you majesty. I'm poor/riffraff too." Piko said.

"Not you. Girls, because their minds might have been poisoned by that stupid, diabolical witch!" Luka said.

"What stupid, diabolical witch?" Luki asked.

"Son, a long time ago, I stopped listening to her "stupid, diabolical witch" stuff years ago. So how about you finish dancing and we read some scroll manga together." Gakupo said.

"Gakupo get over here so we can teach our son how to dance." Luka said while calling Gakupo.

"Yeah honey." Gakupo said. And they started dancing and Piko and Luki were doing everything exactly like Luka and Gakupo. And then Gakupo was about to kiss Luka.

"Mom am I supposed to kiss him?" Luki asked.

"WHAT!? No you are not supposed to do everything we do!" Luka said.

"Great then that means I can go to my room." Luki said.

"What do you mean by that?" Luka asked.

"Because dad is gone, so that means I can leave." Luki said and he ran to his room.

"Damnit, why couldn't he be a girl for God's sake?" Luka said desperately.

"Maybe because God wanted to see how patient you really are." Piko said.

Meanwhile in the prince's room.

"God, why I couldn't have a normal life like the butler or the baker?!" Luki said while lying on his bed and then the prince heard a knock from the window and he saw Mikuo.

"Let me in cousin. We're family and my foot hurts!" Mikuo said while knocking the balcony door.

"Which foot?!" Luki asked.

"Does it matter! Just open the damn door." Mikuo said.

"You left me here alone. Should I open the door for you or not?" Luki said out loud.

"Please open the goddamn door!" Mikuo screamed.

"No! You left me alone so I could dance with Piko!" Luki said.

"I left for a good cause and I brought muffins!" Mikuo said.

"Fine." Luki said and Luki opened the door and Mikuo jumped on Luki's bed.

"You forgot to bow." Luki said and Mikuo made his foot bow down.

"Done. Ouch it hurts but it was worth it." Mikuo said.

"What happened to your foot and where's the muffins." Luki asked.

"Over there." Mikuo said while pointing at a table with a muffin basket on it.

"Now what or better say who broke your foot?" Luki asked while grabbing a muffin.

"The girl I like." Mikuo said.

"Oh, then she must have dumped you." Luki said.

"No, I was... No you don't deserve to know." Mikuo said and Luki pulled a lever that had a bell connected to it and a maid came.

"Yes your majesty." The maid said.

"Momo, please bring us some tea and tell Piko to come and fix Mikuo's foot." Luki said.

"Yes, but Piko is being screamed at by your mother." Momo said.

"Well then save him." Luki said and the maid left.

"Who's the girl that I admire for crushing your foot?" Luki asked Mikuo while walking close to him.

"The girl I like, I was teaching her how to dance." Mikuo said while trying to walk to the balcony.

"Why were you teaching her how to dance?" Luki asked.

"Because she asked me to, you moron. There's Kaito and Len!" Mikuo said while looking at the balcony.

"Who's there?" Luki asked while walking next to Mikuo and they saw Kaito with an arrow and Len was putting down a trap behind him.

"Hi Kaito, hi Len!" Mikuo said and Kaito waved at him and the arrow got loose and it hit Len in the back of the head and Kaito turned to help him and his foot got trapped in the trap that Len put behind him.

"Oh my god, that was awesome!" Mikuo said and Luki started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Come dude, isn't it funny." Luki said.

"Dude let's go down and help him." Mikuo said and he jumped out of the balcony.

"Come on dude, I'll catch you!" Mikuo said.

"What if you don't catch me and you let me fall and my neck cracks open!" Luki said.

"What are you? A man or a woman?" Mikuo screamed from down.

"I don't have an answer but okay." Luki said and he jumped and he fell on top of Mikuo.

"See you didn't get broken but I did." Mikuo said while shoving Luki off of him and standing up.

"Thank you for breaking my fall." Luki said while standing up.

"I wasn't breaking your fall, I was trying to catch you but you didn't fall on my arms, you fell on my back and it hurts." Mikuo said while walking and when they got to the place where Kaito and Len were, this is what happened;

"Mikuo, help me get down from this trap." Kaito said while grabbing Mikuo since he's upside down.

"Why did you put one of these traps in the first place?" Mikuo asked while cutting the rope and Kaito fell but he got up really fast.

"I wanted to see if I could catch Gakupo in this trap, because if I catch Gakupo in this trap then that means that any bear will fall in this trap." Kaito said while raising a fist in the air.

"Why do you need my father to catch a bear?" Luki asked and Kaito had noticed his presence.

"Your highness it is a pleasure meeting you." Kaito said while kneeling down.

"What? He's the prince but he looks so scrawny and wussy and I think that my younger sister could beat the living crap out of him." Len said and then Kaito kicked him in the shin.

"I'm sorry your highness that I made fun of your wussness." Len said while kneeling down.

"Len, I doubt that Rin can hurt somebody. It's not like she's a killer or something like that." Kaito said and Gakupo came in.

"Hah, you didn't get me Kaito!" Gakupo said while doing a happy dance.

"I didn't finish setting up my traps because I got caught in one and I just met your son." Kaito said.

"Son, please tell me that you didn't go through the front door?" Gakupo said while shaking Luki.

"I fell through a window and Mikuo caught me." Luki said.

"You! My wife's nephew, I thank you, I will give you a medal." Gakupo said.

"Sure." Mikuo said.

"Okay. Um, father can I go visit the town?" Luki asked.

"Well, we can give the excuse that you went to go horseback riding with me and Kaito and Mikuo and the girl." Gakupo said.

"I'm a guy." Len said.

"Well, whatever. Now let's get on some horses and get our groove on!" Gakupo said.

In the town;

"Why must Haku be here, putting needles in my body as we speak?" Rin said while Haku had a bunch of fabric on her.

"Because she making the dress so you can make a move. Now, when is the dress going to be finished?" Miku asked.

"It will be finished today since tomorrow is the ball." Haku said while taking Rin's waist measurements.

"Wow, I really do hate dresses." Rin said.

"But they don't hate you Rin-chan. I've had some no many, many ideas for designs thanks to your cuteness." Haku said while smiling and now taking Rin's chest measurements. And some minutes later, Rin had gotten out of Haku's tailor shop and she heard something like a donkey or a horse coming and she saw a little girl walking in the middle of the street and the donkey/horse was getting closer.

"Hey little girl, come over and I'll tell you a secret." Rin said and the little girl came over to her and the horse stopped at the same place where the little girl was standing.

"So it wasn't a donkey?" Rin thought but the little girl tugged on Rin's dress.

"What's the secret?" The little girl asked and Rin whispered something in the little girl's ear and Len got off of the horse.

"Hey sis." Len said.

"That's really funny and adorable miss! Bye!" The little girl said and she left.

"What was that?" Len asked.

"Oh, that was that you were going to crush that little girl with the stallion so I told her that you were a baby hippo and that you're in love with Gumi." Rin said.

"Evil. And you're not going to ask why I'm on this awesome stallion?" Len asked.

"You stole it." Rin said blandly.

"No, I met the prince and we went horseback riding but his mother found out and she dragged him and the king back to the castle." Len said.

"Wow, he sounds like king of the mamma's boys. So you did steal the horse?" Rin asked.

"What?! No way, the king gave it to me as a apology for confusing me for a girl and we're invited to the ball." Len said.

"I'm sorry, say what?" Rin said while trying to avoid eye contact with Len.

"That the king gave me the horse..." Len said.

"Not that you idiot! But how did we get invited to the ball?" Rin asked.

"I have to go tell Miku-sama." Rin thought.

"Well, the prince said that I'm invited and I could bring anyone." Len said and Rin blinked.

"So you take me instead of your lifelong crush. Wow that takes a lot of guts." Rin said in a mocking tone.

"The amount of people doesn't matter! I'm going to go ask Gumi's aunts if I can take her to the ball." Len said while getting on the horse and leaving.

"Better go tell Miku." Rin said and went to Miku's mansion.

"What?! You got in because your brother met the prince! And did you ask him how the prince looks like?" Miku asked Rin who was serving her a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry my lady. I couldn't because what would I say to my brother? "Um, Len, how did the prince look like because I have to kill him when I get to the ball so I can pay a debt." Like that?" Rin said sarcastically.

"Not like that. When you have told him then he gasps and then you kill him and get rid of his body." Miku said while taking a sip of tea.

"Wow mistress, you are cruel." Ted said.

"Shut up. Oh, Rin, the dress is ready. You'll come here at a quarter to 8:00 pm for you to put on the dress and get your make-up ready." Miku said and Rin groaned.

"Yes my lady." Rin said and she left.


	3. The Ball

**Narrator's POV:**

And the next day, Rin got up and got dressed in her uniform and saw that Len was sleeping on the table.

"He is such an idiot." Rin said and she cooked and ate but didn't wake up Len and then she wrote a note saying that she was going to work early and left early.

"Good morning Rin." SeeU said.

"Good morning SeeU. What happened to your arm?" Rin asked while looking at SeeU's arm that was bandaged.

"Well I went back to the bear's cottage and they were going to eat me but then Kaito came to my rescue but some porridge fell on my arm and it burned a lot. Now I can see why Meiko chose him out of all the men in the town." SeeU said.

"Because he's an idiot." Rin said.

"No silly. Because he's brave." SeeU said.

"Okay, I don't care so bye!" Rin said and SeeU waved goodbye at Rin and Rin went to the mansion and she was doing the same rutine.

"Hey Rin!" A girl with red hair tied in drills said to Rin who jumped.

"Who the hell are you? You'd better answer me because I have a vase and I'm not afraid to smash it and kill you while I can." Rin asked while grabbing a vase.

"It's me, Teto. This is how I looked before Lady Miku turned me into a bunny 16 years ago." Teto said while turning around in her maid outfit.

"You look 15, a year younger than me." Rin said.

"Teto will be acompaniying you to the ball, making sure that you do the job." Miku said while walking down the stairs.

"So Rinny, how do I look?" Teto said.

"Nice and where is Teto going to get a dress?" Rin asked.

"I asked Haku to make 2 dresses." Miku said.

"Okay." Rin said and she started dusting a bunch of antiques.

"Hey Rin. Oh Teto I forgot how good you looked before Lady Miku turned you into a bunny." A man with red hair tied in a ponytail dressed in a butler suit said while coming out of a room.

"Who the hell are you? I have a duster and I'm not afraid to use it!" Rin said raising the feather duster.

"Calm down Rin. That's how good Ted looked before Lady Miku turned him into a monkey." Teto said while lowering the duster.

"Okay but why is Ted going?" Rin asked.

"So Teto and he can go as a couple." Miku said.

"Now I see." Rin said calmly and then the hours went by and by the time when Len and Gumi were going to the ball.

"Hey, why aren't you coming with us Rin?" Gumi asked. She was wearing a pretty orange dress and her hair was tied up in a bun and a white mask with orange gems around it.

"I don't want to go to a place filled with people that I don't even know and I'm going to get sick if a bunch of people stare at me." Rin said while drinking some tea.

"Well then that just makes you antisocial." Len said. He was wearing a black suit and a black mask.

"Just leave, kay." Rin said and they left and Rin waited until she heard the carriage leave.

"Finally." Rin said and she went to her room and got dressed. She was wearing a light pink strapless dress with straps on the back with a black bow around her waist and glass slippers and she let her hair go with diamond earrings and a diamond necklace with a white mask surronded by black laces.

"Wow, I should thank Haku tomorrow for making this beautiful dress and this nice mask." Rin said while looking at herself in the mirror and someone knocked the door and Rin opened it and Dell was there.

"So you're my ride? I've should've known." Rin said while walking outside.

"You look beautiful and we should get to the party because Teto and Ted are already in the carriage." Dell said while opening the carrage door and helping Rin get in the carriage.

"Oh Rin you look so beautiful." Teto said when she saw Rin enter the carriage. Teto was wearing a wine red dress and Ted was wearing a black suit.

"Thank you Teto, and you look good Ted." Rin said.

"Thank you Rin." Ted said and they got to the castle and there were many people dressed-up in fabulous dresses and suits.

"I think that we stick out as a bunch of sore thumbs." Rin said and Ted and Teto nodded and they stayed outside in the balcony.

"We'll have to get rid of my brother if we want to enter." Rin said.

"Hey I have an idea!" Rin said.

"What?" Ted and Teto asked at the same time.

"Len is terribly allergic to peanuts." Rin said and then she got cut off.

"And what is that going to benefit us in?" Teto said.

"Well as I was saying before I got terribly interrupted; Len is allergic to peanuts so what about we." Rin said but got cut off by Ted.

"Poison him!" Ted said.

"Exactly, no what? I don't want to poison my brother!" Rin said.

"We're not going to poison him; we're just going to make his head explode to the reaction of peanuts!" Teto and Ted said.

"Not that either! Just choose something that won't kill my brother." Rin said.

"We're not going to kill him; we're just going to make his lips swell." Ted said while pulling out a kit.

"When did you bring that and what the hell is that?" Rin asked when Ted pulled out a peanut, the size of a thumb.

"It's a magical peanut." Ted said.

"A whadda what?" Rin said confusedly.

"It's a magical peanut, what did you think that spending 16 years with a witch without learning some tricks. That's cruel Rin." Ted said.

"Okay, then what are you going to do with the stupid peanut?" Rin asked.

"I'm going to smash it." Ted said and he smashed it with a bottle and it was dust and Teto grabbed a glass of wine and he put it in the wine and stirred it.

"What do you think that's going to happen when he drinks it Teto?" Ted asked.

"I don't know." Teto said.

"Teto, you're going to go give Len the wine and come back here and we'll see what happens." Rin said and Teto walked towards Len and Gumi.

"Hi." Teto said and Len and Gumi stared at her.

"Hi." Len said.

"I'm here to drop off this glass of wine that some girl asked me to give to you because she said that this girl wasn't treating you to a drink." Teto said.

"This girl." Gumi said offended.

"Her words not mine, and since I'm a good person, I did what she told me to and I wanted to get away from this guy. He's a pervert." Teto said while pointing at Ted.

"Drink it, I don't care. It's not like we're dating or anything." Gumi said and Len drank it and then when Teto had gotten back to Ted and Rin, Len was entering anafeletic shock.

"Ahhhh!" Len said and Gumi was trying to help him and Len was starting to swell up and Luka made Piko take Len to the infirmary.

"Let's enter." Ted said and he grabbed Rin's arm and they entered the ballroom and everyone stared at Rin.

"Oh god. I think I'm going to faint." Rin said and Ted hit her back.

"Ouch, what was that about?" Rin hissed at Ted.

"Stand straight look at all the other people." Ted said.

"Hey Rin, can I borrow Ted for a second?" Teto said while grabbing Ted's arm.

"Sure, you can even sell him if you like." Rin said and Teto smiled.

"Thanks Rin!" Teto said and she and Ted disappeared on the dance floor.

"Madamoiselle, may I have this dance with you?" A tall man with green messy hair with a black suit that looked like 18 years old asked Rin while kissing her hand.

"Sure but as a future warning, I'm a suckish dancer to begin with." Rin said.

"Really, I suck too! Watch this." The man said and he started doing some weird dance.

"Wow that is really suckish but whatever let's dance." Rin said and she grabbed the man's hands and they started waltzing around and Luka had noticed Rin's dress.

"I want that dress!" Luka said while pointng at Rin. Luka was wearing a cerulean blue dress with a white bow on the waist with her hair let down and she was obviously wearing her crown.

"So don't tell me mother; you're going to strip the dress off the poor girl." Luki said while staring at Rin. Luki was wearing a white suit but wasn't wearing a mask because his mother told him not to.

_"That girl is beautiful, I don't know but I think that I've seen her once but I have no idea when."_ Luki thought.

"Luki snap out of anything that you're thinking of. I want you to dance with Princess Miki of the Red kingdom." Luka said while grabbing Luki's arm and presenting him to a girl with long red-orange hair and a hair that seemed to defy gravity and was wearing a light blue dress.

"Okay mother." Luki said and he started dancing with Miki. And Rin and the man were still dancing.

"Well, could my terribly equal suckish dance partner at least tell me his name?" Rin asked.

"Prince Gumo of the Green kingdom." Gumo said.

_"Wait a second, did he just say Gumo. His name sounds just like Gumi's but his has a O at the end. Deja vu." _Rin thought and decided to have a little trivia with Gumo.

"What's your favorite food?" Rin asked.

"Carrots." Gumo said.

"What's your favorite color?" Rin asked.

"It's orange and what's up with the questions?" Gumo asked.

"Well, I wanted to know a bit about you. Oh no the dance is over." Rin said while smiling.

"Can I get you a drink?" Gumo asked.

"Sure." Rin said and Gumo disappeared to get Rin a drink.

"Hello beautiful miss." A voice said, it was Mikuo wearing a black suit and a golden mask.

"Oh, thank god, that somebody I know is here!" Rin said and then Gumo came back.

"Here you go. Hello Mikuo." Gumo said while giving Rin a glass of wine.

"Oh hello Prince Gumo, how are you?" Mikuo asked.

"Fine." Gumo said.

"Hello cousin, hello Prince Gumo." A voice said behind Rin and she turned around and saw Luki there smiling.

"Hey cousin!" Mikuo said.

"A pleasure meeting you, your majesty." Rin said while curtsying.

"No, it's a pleasure meeting you, my lady." Luki said and he kissed Rin's hand.

"So cousin, how is the ball going for you?" Mikuo asked while putting his arm on Luki's shoulder.

"Fine but I have to dance with a girl every 5 minutes because mother tells me to." Luki said.

_"Wow, he's super mamma's boy!" _Rin thought.

"Well, I'll ask for another dance later, madamoiselle." Gumo said and he kissed Rin's hand and he left.

"May I have this dance?" Luki asked Rin.

"Sure, whatever." Rin said and Luki grabbed her hands and they started waltzing around.

"Damn him but she only has until 12 so she better make him fall for her." Mikuo said softly in a tone of voice that nobody could listen.

"Well, your highness, you are a very good dancer." Rin said and Luki blushed.

"Thank you, you too." Luki said and the music finished and Luka wanted Luki to go to dance with another girl but he didn't want to because he liked to be with Rin.

"Hey aren't you supposed to go to the queen?" Rin asked and Luki grabbed her hand and dragged Rin away to the library.

"Um, what are we doing here in a library?" Rin asked when Luki let go of her hand.

"It's the only place I can relax and be alone in since I can't do it in my own room and because it's closer to my room." Luki said while closing the door.

"Oh, so why did you drag me here with you if you want to be alone?" Rin asked while sitting on a nearby chair.

"Because you didn't seem like the girl that likes being at parties." Luki said while sitting next to Rin.

"Well, it's that I hate people staring at me. It makes me feel unnatural or something like that because I've never came to anything like this in my life. Just when my father and mother would have some friends come over." Rin said but then realized that she was talking about her personal life with Luki.

"What happened to them?" Luki asked.

"Um nothing, they're in the other country since I live there." Rin said nervously.

"I see. Can I ask you something?" Luki asked.

"Yeah sure." Rin said.

"What's your favorite fruit?" Luki asked.

"You're going to think that it's childish." Rin said while laughing.

"Tell me, I promise that I won't think that it's childish." Luki said.

"Okay I like oranges. Now you." Rin said.

"Okay but you'll think it's weird. Well here goes nothing; I like tuna." Luki said and Rin forced back a laugh.

"What's your favorite color?" Luki asked.

"It's between orange and pink." Rin said.

"Wow I'm kind of hungry." Luki said while he standed up.

"Me too. I guess we should go back to get some food." Rin said and she standed up and Luki and Rin walked back to the ballroom.

"Oh there's Luki honey. Now you can stop worrying." Gakupo said while patting Luka's back.

"What the hell is he doing with that girl whose dress I like so much?" Luka said and she went towards Luki and Rin.

"Oh hello mother." Luki said.

"A pleasure meeting you, your majesty." Rin said while curtsying.

"Luki, where the hell were you?" Luka asked while crossing her arms.

"Um, I was in the library." Luki said.

"Huh, then I want you to dance with Princess Neru of the Golden kingdom." Luka said while gesturing a girl. She had long golden hair tied in a side ponytail and was wearing a black and gold dress.

"Um..." Luki started saying but Neru cut him off.

"Well, it's a incredible pleasure meeting you Prince Luki. Shall we dance?" Neru said while curtsying.

"Sure." Luki said and Neru grabbed Luki's hands and they started dancing.

"Shall we dance miss?" Gakupo said while extending his hand to Rin's right hand.

"Um..." Rin started saying.

"I'm the king, I can make you dance with me." Gakupo said and Mikuo came to the rescue.

"Shall we dance." Mikuo said and he and Rin started waltzing.

"And that is my pervert of a uncle." Mikuo said.

"That's one pervert of a man." Rin said.

"He's not that bad, he only does that to make the queen mad and it works all the time." Mikuo said and Luka was hitting Gakupo with one of her shoes while screamed;

"She's a minor you asshole!"

"I'm starting to think that the queen wants to murder the king so badly but she can't." Mikuo said.

"I guess that this kind of life-style feels weird for you doesn't it Rin?" Mikuo asked Rin.

"Yeah because I'm not used to dresses or a lot of people staring at me when I enter a room." Rin said.

"Well everybody was staring at you because you look beautiful and at the town everyone stares at you." Mikuo said.

"Sure, I'm not embarrased by the townspeople staring at me because I know them but I don't know anyone here." Rin said.

"You know me." Mikuo said.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up." Rin said and the music finished.

"I don't think that my cousin wants to dance with Princess Neru." Mikuo said while staring at Luki but then he walked towards them and grabbed Rin's wrist and dragged her outside.

"Thanks for letting me drag you here." Luki said.

"Sure no problem." Rin said.

_"This guy is a total ass better kill him so I can make the society a big favor." _Rin thought.

"Shall we walk?" Luki said while extending his hand towards Rin.

"Sure." Rin said and she grabbed his hand and they started walking but Rin stopped when she saw a big Sakura tree.

"OMG, it's so pretty." Rin said silently.

"Oh the tree, my father brought it from his homeland because he felt homesick when he and my mother first got married. You've never seen one in your life?" Luki said.

"Never in my entire life, I've never gotten outside my house for big events like this and I've never seen such beautiful flowers like these." Rin said and Luki grabbed a Sakura blossom and put it in Rin's hair.

"There, now you look beautiful." Luki said and Rin started blushing and the clock struck 12.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no." Rin said silently and she stared at Luki for a moment and was grabbing the dagger in her dress but she couldn't kill him.

"I'm sorry." Rin said and she started running and when she was by the stairs, Mikuo stopped her.

"Why didn't you do it?" Mikuo asked her.

"Too many guards." Rin said. She knew that she was lying to her friend but not even she knew why she couldn't do it.

"I'll do it. Just keep running and give me the dagger." Mikuo said and Rin when she started running again after she gave Mikuo the dagger, she left behind a glass slipper by accident. Mikuo turned off the lights and he stabbed Luki (who was already by the stairs in that moment) in the back and Mikuo went running and he dropped the dagger.

"Luki, baby what happened to you?" Luka asked when the lights came back on and Luki was practically on the floor.

"I don't know, I was following the girl I was with when I got stabbed." Luki said.

"Huh, a glass slipper?" Luka said when she saw the glass slipper but gasped when she saw that the dagger was super close to the glass slipper.

"Oh my god. The girl you were with wanted to kill you! See the evidence!" Luka said and Mikuo came.

"What happened?" Mikuo asked.

"Your cousin got stabbed in the back by that girl he was with." Luka said.

"But mom, it wasn't her because I got stabbed when she already left." Luki said.

"A mother knows who stabbed her son." Luka said.

"It wasn't her." Luki said.

"Well then if you insist maybe it was one of those princesses you ignored. But if it was that girl then when I find her I'll behead her." Luka said and Gakupo came with a man that looked like a doctor.

"Come on son; let's get you to the doctor." Gakupo said and outside Rin was still running but stopped when she got close to a lake and she fell on the ground.

"I'm never running that far ever again nor will I ever enter that castle again in my life." Rin said and she noticed that she was missing a shoe.

"Damnit, they must already have the other one, well better get rid of this one." Rin said and she threw the other shoe to the lake.

"I guess that I should get you back home, don't you think Rin?" Dell asked from behind Rin.

"Yes before my brother gets home. Now help me up because I can't get up thanks to this fluffy dress." Rin said and Dell helped her and when she got home, she got changed and stored the stuff under her bed and took off the make-up she was wearing and when Len got home, Rin was fake sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE IS THE OTHER CHAPTER OF THIS ROMANTIC STORY! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

The next day Rin woke up and changed into a normal dress and saw that Len was happy and confused.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong?" Rin asked.

"Well, that I went with Gumi to the ball is what makes me happy but I'm confused about the parchment." Len said while giving Rin the piece of parchment.

"**Masked woman tries to** **kill the prince. The Queen is offering a reward of 3,000,000,000 ¥, to the one who presents the assasin to her. **Okay that makes no sense at all and who would try to kill the prince?" Rin said nervously while putting the parchment back on the table.

"This girl I guess." Len said.

"Well, I got to go to work so I'll see you later." Rin said and she left the house and walked to the mansion.

"I don't believe that you failed." Miku said.

"I'm sorry, there were too many guards." Rin said.

"Well, did you leave anything behind?" Miku asked.

"Um, a glass slipper." Rin said nervously.

"Wait that was your slipper? Luki's holding it like if he lets anyone else touch it, it'll melt." Mikuo said.

"But I got rid of the other one." Rin said.

"Ah I see your incredibly inteligent plan Rin. You left the other shoe over there so they could follow a wild goose chase. So smart Rin." Miku said.

"Yeah, that was my plan from the start." Rin said.

"And you'll kill him when he's finally recovered as the girl he wanted to be with but you go there to kill him." Miku said while making an evil grin.

"Yeah sure whatever." Rin said.

"Okay, for having such a great plan I'll give you the day off." Miku said.

"Thank you my lady. Bye Mikuo." Rin said while walking outside the door.

_"God, if she didn't notice that I was lying then she is not the smartest boss." _Rin thought.

"Hey Rin!" A voice said. It was Rei and he was walking towards Rin.

"Hi Rei, I haven't seen you in a while. I really liked those roses you sent me." Rin said and she stopped walking.

"Well I sent them to you before I left to go give some jewels for the royal family of the Yellow kingdom. You look more dazzling than ever Rin." Rei said.

"Thanks." Rin said while smiling at Rei, he blushed at this smile.

"Oh yeah, I want to give you something. It's something that I picked up a few months ago but I didn't know if you'd like it." Rei said and he had a red box and he opened it and inside there was a silver necklace with a sapphire in the middle.

"It's beautiful." Rin said while grabbing the box.

"I knew that you'd like it, and anyways sapphires have always suited you." Rei said.

"Thanks a lot Rei." Rin said and she kissed Rei on the cheek and he blushed and she left to her home.

"Completely alone." Rin said but she heard some racket coming from her room. She grabbed a broom (it had a sword hidden in it) and opened her room and saw Kaito looking for something.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Rin yelled and Kaito was scared and saw her.

"Oh Rin it's just you." He said relieved.

"Kaito, what were you looking for?" Rin said.

"Well I was looking for something for this." Kaito said while showing her a bite mark on his arm and it was bleeding. "I got bitten by a royal dog while I was in the woods with Len. He told me to come here and make it stop bleeding."

"Let's go to the kitchen. Before you get rabies." Rin said while pulling him there. She got a bowl of warm water and a rag and sat him down on a chair.

"This might sting okay." She said while putting the rag in the warm water and softly cleaning his wound.

"OWwwww, that hurts!" Kaito screamed.

"Be a man!" She said "How did you even get bitten by a royal dog?"

"Well the queen is going crazy looking for the person who almost killed her child. But the prince doesn't care about that he's too busy thinking about some girl." He responded.

"Really, how do you know all of this?" She asked.

"Well I am the king's best friend and everybody knows that." Kaito said then he winced of pain when Rin put the rag on his arm again and she bandaged his wound.

"Thanks Rin, I knew I could count on you to heal me. Why are you here anyways, shouldn't you be at work with the diabolical Hatsune?" Kaito asked.

"She's gave me the day off for today." Rin said.

"Really, what did you do so she could give you the day off? Since she is an evil witch." Kaito said.

"She's not evil, she's difficult. I'll get some tea and snacks, kay." Rin said while entering the kitchen.

"Make them sweet and cute!" Kaito said and he noticed a red box on the table so he shaked it and opened it and saw the necklace.

"OH MY GOD!" Kaito mouthed and Rin entered the dining room and put the tea and sweets on the table.

"Here you go, Kaito." Rin said while giving Kaito the cup of tea.

"Who gave you this?" Kaito asked while opening the box. He was in murderous older brother mode.

"It was Rei and who gave you permission to examine my stuff?" Rin said while grabbing the box.

"Why would he give you that necklace?" Kaito asked while drinking some tea.

"Maybe because he's kind and considerate." Rin said.

"Sure you can go with that." Kaito said.

And in the palace, Luka was going crazy. She was commanding the guards to look in every place in the kingdom.

"Honey, aren't you going a bit overboard with this lookout?" Gakupo asked while drinking a cup of tea.

"No way in hell I am. I want to find the girl who stabbed my son and tried to kill him. I'll look in the bottom of the earth just to find that girl. But what if she works for the evil diabolical witch?" Luka said while drinking some tea.

"You know that you could just call for the wizard's son so he can use his magic to see who wore the shoe and you'll stop complicating your life, right?" Gakupo said.

"You're a genius! I would kiss you right now if I wasn't going to go call the wizard!" Luka said. "Piko get your ass over here!"

"Yes." Piko said.

"Go get the wizard." Luka said.

"But my lady, he lives in the mountains with his wife. How am I going to get there?" Piko asked.

"Well, grab a stallion and go as fast as you can." Luka said but the the wizard appeared out of nowhere.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Gakupo and Piko screamed.

"I knew that you were going to call for me, your highness. And anyways I was going to visit my brother and sister in law." The wizard said. He was a young man, like in his early twenties, he had short brown hair and eyes and he wore glasses.

"Well Kiyoteru I want you to use some of your hocus-pocus and see if you can find who tried to kill my son." Luka said.

"Sure but I'll need something that used to belong to the assasin." Kiyoteru said.

"My son has her shoe." Luka said and they walked to Luki's room and he had the shoe in his hand.

"I think that the shoe fits a doll." Luka said. "Okay honey, give mommy the shoe so the wizard can see who tried to kill you and mommy can behead her for justice."

"I've already told you it wasn't her. She was too sweet and nice to have done this. Anyway I've told you the shoe was already on the floor before the lights went out." Luki said defensively.

"A mother knows." Luka said.

"It wasn't the girl that the prince is talking about." Kiyoteru said.

"WHAT?!" Luka screamed.

"The wound and the shoe were in different times. So the girl that the prince is talking about is innocent." Kiyoteru said.

"Ha, ha!" Luki said.

"Okay, now if you allow me. I'll go back to my wife." Kiyoteru said while turning around.

"Wait, can you tell me who was the girl that used this shoe?" Luki asked.

"Well, for starters the shoe has a dark magic spell on it so it doesn't me see anything else. All that it told me was that the girl is blonde." Kiyoteru said.

"Wait a second, you mean that the shoe only told you that she's blonde. But why did that happen?" Luki asked.

"Wow, you are desperate. Well the person who put the spell on this shoe knew very well that if one fell off the other one would be needed. So if the 2 shoes aren't together then I can't see who was the girl." Kiyoteru said.

"Okay. Can you heal me?" Luki asked.

"Okay, fine." Kiyoteru said and he did some hocus pocus on Luki and he could start walking again.

"Okay, now I'll go look for that girl and make her my wife!" Luki said.

"Oh, no you're not! You are going to rest." Luka said.

"But why?" Luki asked while Luka put him in bed.

"Because you need to rest and the killer might still be looking you." Luka said in a motherly tone.

"Well, goodbye Kiyoteru!" Luka asked and Kiyoteru disappeared.

Meanwhile in the town.

"I'm starting to think that your husband doesn't love you." Len said while drinking some tea.

"Yes he does. It's that he's attending the queen." Lily said and Rin choked.

"Are you okay sis?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine, it's just I burned my tongue." Rin said.

_"I'm dead, I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!" _Rin thought.

"Hey honey, I'm back." Kiyoteru said.

"Hey honey, what did the queen want?" Lily asked.

"She wanted me to use my magic so I could see who tried to kill her son but I didn't see anything because the prince had a shoe and not have the other one. And I'm figuring out that it was someone else." Kiyoteru said and someone knocked the door and Len went.

"Rin it's for you!" Len screamed and Rin went and it was Dell.

"Okay, what are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"I need to talk to you." Dell said and Rin closed the door.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"Where did you leave the other shoe?" Dell asked.

"In the lake. Why are you asking?" Rin responded a bit confused.

"We need to get the one that the prince has. Because the queen has ordered for all the guards to find that shoe so the wizard can see who is that girl and they know that you didn't stab the prince." Dell said.

"What?!" Rin exclaimed.

"So you have to get the dagger and the shoe and we'll be off the hook." Dell said.

"Okay but how do I do it?" Rin asked.

"Well, you could try going into the castle dressed like you were yesterday." Dell said.

"And risk getting married to the prince? No way Jose!" Rin said.

"Not in the middle of the day! At night and you manage to get the shoe and the dagger and kill the prince, it's foolproof." Dell said.

"If the queen doesn't put guards in his bedroom, then it would be super easy that I wouldn't need to wear the mask." Rin said sarcastically.

"You're a genius Rin! The last thing that the prince would see before he died would be your beautiful, flawless face and nobody would even know it." Dell said.

"You are starting to have an idea but when would I go do it?" Rin asked while crossing her arms.

"Um, at night and the prince has recovered, isn't that when Miku wanted you to kill him?" Dell asked.

"It's true but how did he recover so fast?" Rin asked.

"The wizard did some of his hocus-pocus on him and he's walking right now saying that he'll look for the other shoe and summon the wizard so he can see who was the girl aka you and marry you." Dell said.

"Why does he want to marry me?" Rin asked.

"I guess that it's 2 things. 1. He's completely desperate because he doesn't want to marry a princess. Or 2. He fell in love with you." Dell said.

"Shut up, I'll do it tonight like after midnight, kay." Rin said.

"Well, you better do it this time or we're both dead." Dell said and he left and Rin entered the house again.

"What took you so long?" Lily asked.

"Well when I finished talking with Dell, SeeU came and started talking about some nonsense and when she left Mako came and we started talking and here I am." Rin said while taking a sip of tea but spit it out.

"Hey Rin, your tea is cold." Len said and Rin stared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Rin said while getting another cup and filled the cup with hot tea.

"Because I didn't want to open my mouth to tell you." Len said and Rin threw daggers at Len. But not real daggers just the ones when you stare at people.

"One of these days I'm going to tell Gumi about your crush on her and I'll also poison you." Rin said while drinking the new cup of tea.

"No you won't because you love me." Len said while smiling at Rin.

_"Now I don't love you, I despise you so much that I want to murder you and cut your dead body in a bunch of little pieces but nobody gets what they want or do they?" _Rin thought.

"You're right Len." Rin said while smiling.

"I know I'm right." Len said while smiling.

"Well, we have got to go. We are going to remodel our room." Lily said and she and Kiyoteru disappeared.

"I'm never going to get used to that. Well Rin I have to go because I have to help Kaito hunt down this wolf." Len said and he left.

"Wow, alone again. But I don't mind it. Now I've just got to wait till it's midnight and then I'll get rid of that phase of my life." Rin said silently. And then the hours passed by and when it was a quarter to midnight, Rin started to get changed in the clothes she wore the other night but she wore completely different shoes because she didn't have her glass slippers and she slipped out of the house and saw Dell on a black horse.

"Hey, you look great." Dell said and she got on the horse and they got to the castle.

"You slip in, I'll stay out here and wait for you." Dell said while Rin got off the horse.

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever." Rin said.

"Wait Rin, if you can't kill him then use this." Dell said while giving Rin a small bottle.

"What is this?" Rin asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Dell said and Rin rolled her eyes and she got in the castle and she didn't find the prince's room.

"Damn it, wait a minute. He said that he liked the library because it was closer to his room." Rin said softly and she found the library and in a matter of minutes (better said 10 minutes) she found Luki's room and entered it and saw that Luki was sleeping silently and she grabbed the shoe and dagger and put them in her bag and stared at Luki, she grabbed the dagger and walked towards him and inclined over him and she moved some hair out of his face and kissed his forehead and put the dagger right over his heart. She knew that she couldn't back down now because if she did then everyone that she cares about would be killed and she would be alone.

"I'm so sorry." Rin whispered silently in his ear. Luki had heard this, he was awake, he had a small, improbable guess that someone would want to kill him in his sleep so he stayed awake and he hugged Rin.

"Let me go and stop sleep-hugging me!" Rin whispered to Luki who was hugging her even tightly.

"I don't want to and I won't because I know its you. The girl I had a lot of fun with last night." Luki said.

"I'm not that fun, I'm a Joy-kill and I don't deserve your concern." Rin whispered.

"Yes you do. Because I love you and I know that whoever is making you do this that it's against your own will." Luki said.

"I'm pretty sure that this is the part where you scream and a bunch of guards come in the room and they take me to the dungeon and then I get beheaded." Rin whispered sarcastically.

"Even if that happened, I wouldn't let that happen." Luki said.

"Well, could you at least stop hugging me?" Rin whispered.

"I feel like if I did you would run away or try to kill me but my heart feels like if I let you go, I would die." Luki said.

"I would kill you then escape." Rin whispered.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Luki asked.

"Because when I was younger, I made this deal to my mistress that I would kill or dispose of anyone that was in her way. And you're in her way." Rin whispered.

"But why did you make the deal?" Luki whispered.

"My sister and brother were terribly sick and I needed a cure for them so I did the deal." Rin said while choking back a tear and Luki let go of her and he separated himself from Rin.

"Well, if you're going to kill me then you should better face me." Luki said with a smile on his face.

"What if I said that I don't want to kill you." Rin asked.

"Well, it would seem that you're not disposed to do what your mistress told you to do." Luki said.

"You're right. But I have to go." Rin said while getting off the bed and fixing her dress and the door opened and it was Mikuo.

"Uh, oh my god. The girl is here to kill you Luki! Run I'll protect you!" Mikuo said in a acting tone while getting in a kung-fu pose.

"Mikuo calm down. She's not here to kill me, well she kind of was here to do that but now she won't." Luki said.

"I really have to go. And if any of you 2 say anything about me being here, then I'll cut your vocal cords out and stab you 2 repeatedly approximatly 50 times or more." Rin said with a smile.

"Wait, can I see your face?" Luki asked.

"No." Rin said.

"Can you tell me your name?" Luki asked.

"No." Rin said.

"Can you tell me where you live?" Luki asked.

"No and how would you go see me if you can't come out of the castle?" Rin asked sarcastically.

"Now at least do me the favor of going back to bed." Rin said and she threw the bottle at Luki's face and he went back to sleep.

"Did it really take you that long to do that?" Mikuo said sarcastically.

"Shut up and you were going to take me in!" Rin whispered.

"Well, I had to act that we were not on the same team. And I wouldn't betray you. And why are you here?" Mikuo asked.

"I'm here to get the shoe. What's your excuse?" Rin asked.

"Well I was here to get the shoe and the dagger but you beat me here." Mikuo said.

"Well I got to get back home so I'll leave and I'll see you tomorrow." Rin said while smiling at Mikuo ad she got out the balcony and there were royal dogs there but they didn't harm her because she left them playing with a rubber ball and she went back to where Dell was.

"So did you get the items?" Dell asked and Rin showed the bag.

"Good girl. And did any difficulties appear?" Dell asked.

"None just that I couldn't find the room in the first place." Rin said.

"Okay, get on. I'm going to leave you at your house and you have to tell me if Hatsune was okay with you not killing the prince." Dell said and Rin got on the horse and when they were going to Rin's house.

"Sure but if she kills me, then you know if she was okay with it." Rin said and they got there and Rin got off the horse.

"Good night Dell. I appreciate your colaboration." Rin said and Dell laughed.

"I'm involved too much with Hatsune that you and I are like partners in crime." Dell said.

"Ha, ha. Nobody could be more involved with Hatsune than me." Rin said and she got in her house and went to her room and got changed and went back to bed.

The next morning.

"That was a good night's sleep." Rin said while getting up from her bed, she walked to her dressing table and she noticed that her hair was like 3 inches longer than last time.

"No way. How could it grow like 3 or 9 inches longer? I'll cut it when I get back home after work or better say my excecution." Rin said and she went to take a bath and then she got changed in her tipical maid outfit and went down the stairs and walked to the kitchen and was expecting to see Len with his annoying self there but he wasn't there but he left a note and she grabbed it and read it out loud.

"Dear Rin, I'm sorry that I'm not here when you read this note. I went with Kaito to track down the wolf's den and kill it before it eats anymore of the whatever wolfes eat. Love Len. I would have already killed that wolf decades ago but since Kaito's head is like a coconut, then it only has water in it." Rin said while crumbling the note and throwing it in the trash can. And she grabbed the keys to the house and walked towards hell (that's how she called Miku's mansion). But she got stopped by Mako.

"Hey Mako, what's up?" Rin asked.

"Haven't you heard? The prince's assasin went to his room last night but didn't kill him. Some say that she confessed her love to him, some say that she left the prince with a warning but they're wrong." Mako said.

"What do you mean by wrong?" Rin asked.

"She went to get her shoe and dagger back but the people here are so dramatic." Mako said.

"_**Oh crap. She might be on to me." **_Rin thought.

"Well, I got to go Mako. See you later." Rin said and she kept walking and got to hell.

"Hey Rin!" Teto exclaimed. She was a bunny again and Ted was a monkey again too.

"What happened to you two?" Rin asked.

"The mistress turned us back. I think that she didn't like anybody that was pretty like her in the mansion." Teto said while hopping towards Rin.

"Ah I see." Rin said.

"Rin get over here!" Miku screamed.

"I guess she noticed my presence." Rin said and she entered Miku's "lab", she made all of her evil diabolical potions there.

"Wow, I don't remember that it was so ominous in here last time I entered." Rin said nervously.

"It's because most of the stuff I create here is not okay for the human eye to see." Miku said.

"Okay I will ignore that comment. Why did you call me Lady Miku?" Rin asked nervously.

"Sit down." Miku said while gesturing at a chair and Rin sat down and saw all the objects that Miku had there. She had a basket with apples in it, a spin needle and many, many other thigs and when Rin was going to get a apple, Miku noticed.

"Don't eat that!" Miku said.

"Why not?" Rin asked while putting the apple back.

"Those will make you fall asleep for an eternity only if you receive True Love's kiss." Miku said.

"_**And who ever thought that she would say such mumbo jumbo like Lily used to." **_Rin thought.

"Okay, I won't eat the apple but why didn't you let me eat the apple?" Rin asked.

"Because what would I ever do without my best killer." Miku said.

"You're not mad at me?" Rin asked.

"On the contrary Rin. You are very wise and bold. That's why I still need you." Miku said.

"Are you going to kill me when you finish with me?" Rin asked nervously.

"Why would I kill you if you are the best that I have ever had. And I won't kill you just because you failed to kill the prince again. But I will not accept another failure if you go again." Miku said.

"Yes and why did you call me in here?" Rin said while staring at a hawk in a cage.

"Oh yes, where is the dagger and shoe?" Miku asked.

"Here you go." Rin said while giving Miku a bag with the things.

"Perfect." Miku said and she got the things and broke the shoe and picked up the shards and burnt it alng with the dagger.

"What are you doing ?" Rin asked confused.

"Getting rid of the evidence before they come and see if anybody is the criminal." Miku said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T BLAME THE CLIFF-HANGER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the 5th chapter so i desire that you like it!**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V:**

I still can't believe that Lady Miku broke the shoe and sees me as a human weapon! I know that I'm cruel and ruthless and heartless but I have feelings like the feeling that I don't want to lose my family and friends but neither do I want to lose the prince's love. What the f*ck am I talking about!?

"Hey Rin. Are you okay?" Mako asked. We were in the market looking for fruits and we were putting them in our food baskets.

"I'm fine Mako. Why are you asking?" I asked.

"Well because you're spacing out every 6 minutes and you're paying in coins not money." Mako said.

"Fine, I'll stop spacing out." I said and I had bought a lot of fruit.

"Oh Rin, I want to tell you something but you can't tell anyone." Mako said.

"Okay but don't kill me." I said and we started walking into "The Enchanted Forest". They say that it's enchanted but I think that it's just a bunch of baloney.

"Why are we walking in the Enchanted Forest?" I asked.

"I thought that you didn't believe that it was enchanted." Mako said.

"I call it that way because that is its name. Now stop avoiding me!" I said.

"Fine, in this same forest I met some cute guy. And he's coming to see me right now and I'm dying to tell someone about us. Can you keep it as a secret, please?" Mako asked. When somebody usually asks me to keep a secret, I never keep the so called secret because then I kill the person and post it on the news but I've known Mako ever since I moved here and she can tell me a secret and I won't judge her.

"Okay." I said.

"Okay, so hide in the bushes because we had agreed that we would be seeing each other in secret and you should see his face! It's gorgeous!" Mako said and we heard stomping like a horse's so I jumped into the bushes and some guy came. He seemed like royalty and he had blond hair and blue eyes and he looked like Kaito just smarter and handsomer.

"Prince Kikaito! You came; I nearly thought that you wouldn't come." Mako said.

"But I'm here aren't I, the fairest maiden in all the land." This prince Kikaito said and they kissed (Ugh).

"Oh, thanks for the comment. Well, I must go so I'll see you tomorrow at the same time." Mako said while blushing a deep scarlet red.

"I just hope that one day we can be together without the evil queen trying to kill you." Kikaito said and he got back on his horse and left so I got out of the bush.

"So besty... Do you like him?" Mako asked.

"Let's see: He has a horse, he has healthy golden hair and he's a prince. That is excellent. But why does he look like Kaito?" I asked and I turned Mako's smile upside down.

"I did not notice that. I'll ask him if he knows anyone named Kaito." Mako said.

"Let's go before people start to think that a wolf ate us." I said.

"But isn't there a wolf currently here right now?" Mako asked and it was already of night.

"Oh shit." I said. "Come on!"

And we got home safely but if we hadn't then I would have been left to use my assassin powers or I might have waited for my prince charming to save me! What am I thinking?! Oh no, SeeU has contaminated your sweet innocent mind. Well, it's not even innocent anymore just rotten.

"Hey Rin! Are you okay? You've been in your room for a very long time." Len said.

"I'm perfectly fine. I'll be going to bed now." I said while I brushed my short hair. I wish that I could have it long again like when I was a child but I was too afraid to remember what I went through but I remember when I first had to start killing.

It was exactly 2 years ago when I was just 14, Lily was very sick and also was Len, I didn't get sick because my immune system was very effective. The doctor said that there was a probability that they were going to die. I didn't want to lose my only 2 family members that I had so I went to the worst solution possible: The people here in the town always said that the evil witch Miku could cure diseases such as the one that my siblings had but there would be a price. Everything had a price so I had gone there and I met Miku, I remember exactly what she said to me that same day.

"Oh, I was expecting you my dear Rin." I didn't believe how she knew my name but I kept my head straight so I drank some tea with her.

"You're here with a request, aren't you?" Miku had asked me. "So?"

"Ummmmmmmm." I started saying and a knife had gotten to my neck and was in position to slice my neck but no one was doing it so I had assumed that she was using her magic to hold that thing to my neck.

"Oh please talk fast. I get bored and I get the need to spill human blood. So speak my dear girl." Miku said with a threatening voice.

"Well, my siblings are sick and they're going to die and I just don't want to be alone!" I said and I started crying while putting my hands on my face. In that moment I seemed very weak.

"Shhhhh. You won't be alone my little Rin. If they would die, you would still have me but I hate to see you in such a pitiful state so I'll give you the cure but with a price." Miku said while getting close to me and taking the knife away from my neck and hugging me.

"You would do that just for a little thing?" I asked through sobs.

"Of course but the condition is that you will have to work for me as a maid until the day you die or I release you. But there is also another job I will have for you." Miku said.

"Okay. What is it?" I asked as I cleaned my tears.

"I want you to kill the people I want you to kill without no hesitation." Miku said.

"What? No, I can't kill another human being, it's not in me." I said.

"Yes it is. The need for survival is in your head and I want it for my own needs. So do we have a deal?" Miku said while extending her hand to shake and I shook hands with Miku.

"Great my dear Rin. Now come with me." Miku said and I standed up and followed her and she stopped and she handed me a sword and she gave me a picture of this girl in the town: Her name was Lin Haine.

"That's Lin Haine, what does she have to with any of this?" I asked.

"I want you to kill her." Miku said.

"What did she do to you?" I asked.

"Well, she was my last assassin till she found this girl that she fell in love with so I've decided to discharge her right now." Miku said.

"Okay." I said. Lin was in the barn, I followed her there but I didn't find her until a dagger was placed by my neck and someone grabbed my right arm.

"Why are you following me, Rin? Because if you have something to ask me then ask me now." Lin said.

"Well..." I started saying but then Lin threw me into the barn and locked the door, it was pitch black in there and I couldn't see anything not even the moonlight.

"Oh I think I know what you want. Lady Miku sent you here to kill me, didn't she? Why would she send an amateur to take my life when she wouldn't be able to protect her own?" Lin said and I heard footsteps towards me and I got up and I drew out the sword.

"Oh, a sword. I'm not scared, Rinny. A sweet, kind person like you can't kill another human being. I wonder how sad will your siblings get when their little sister dies and then them. Oh the irony." Lin said and I couldn't take it anymore so I cut her arm off without noticing, I just got so angry.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You bitch!" Lin screamed and I cut her head off and I was stained with Lin's blood that night but the funny thing was that I didn't feel any remorse for killing her.

"You were wrong, Lin. I can kill human beings because I'm not the same person now and not ever." I whispered and I took to Miku her head.

"Oh goodie! I've got a perfect precision killer, yay! So here you go. That's the cure and throw away the head but not close to here. Oh and you come to work at 8:00 am." Miku said and I nodded and right when I was going to leave the door.

"Rin, did you feel anything?" Miku asked and all I could do was laugh at the comment.

"Ha, ha, ha. No, I felt no remorse at all. Like if there's nothing to feel." I said and I left. The next day, they had found Lin's body in the barn and started deducing that there was a serial killer but until they found her head, they said that a wolf was attacking the villagers. And Len and Lily got cured easily and the day when I first started working at Miku's mansion, I met Mikuo whom had turned out to be Miku's son.

"I'll be going to sleep now since I'm tired of thinking of the story of my sinful life." I whispered and I turned off the lights and went to bed.

**Luki's P.O.V:**

I'm worried about the girl that I met the other day. She said that her loved ones were going to be killed if she didn't kill me but I love that girl and she can kill me if she wants because I'll forgive her.

***Knock, Knock***

"Come in." I said and Mikuo came in.

"Hello Mikuo." I said with a depressive tone of voice.

"Hey Luki. Man, are you still thinking about that girl that tried to kill you twice?" Mikuo asked with an accusatory tone of voice. But the tone of voice sounded a bit fake.

"Dude, are you hiding something from me?" I asked and he laughed.

"Dude, why would I hide something from you? You are my cousin and the royal highness and if I lied to you then you would still kill me." Mikuo said.

"Mikuo, does the girl that you like know how you feel?" I asked and Mikuo blushed. Not that I care about his love life when I'm still with my love life business but I care about my cousin and I want to know how to get a girl without my parents getting me a forced date.

"No, she doesn't. I'm too afraid to confess to her since I've known her for 4 years and if I told her. It would ruin our relationship as friends." Mikuo said.

"So in smarter words, you've been super friend-zoned?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well, how about you give it a little more time and confess to her next week?" I asked.

"Maybe. How is it that you are great with love advice when you haven't even kissed a girl?" Mikuo asked.

"I don't know." I said and a maid came in and she handed a letter to me and she left.

"Thank you." I said and I opened the letter and it said this:

_**Dear Prince Luki, I have heard that you are very much in love with the same girl that tried to kill you. If you want to know how to get her then meet me at the castle's clocktower, 5 minutes after midnight. **_

"What does it say?" Mikuo asked.

"I might be able to know how to know whom the girl that I'm in love with tonight after midnight." I said.

"I don't trust this tone maybe I should go with you. Did it say come alone?" Mikuo asked and I nodded in a no way.

"So problem solved." Mikuo said and after midnight, I was at the clocktower with Mikuo waiting for my stranger.

"I see that you're here and with company. I don't mind." A female voice said and I turned to see a woman with long black hair tied up in two ponytails with red eyes and she was wearing a black cloak.

"Who are you?" Mikuo asked.

"I'm Zatsune, a powerful witch whom will kill both of you if you attempt to kill me." Zatsune said and Mikuo and I gasped.

"Well, what can you tell me?" I asked.

"I can tell you that she is in the village and she has golden blonde hair but she is also an emotionless person that will not have mercy on you. That is all I can say." Zatsune said and she disappeared.

"Mikuo, tomorrow I want you to check the village for me, kay." I said and Mikuo nodded. I will find you my love.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
